


Through the Woods

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Missed Exit [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Did you really think you could outrun Bucky Barnes???





	Through the Woods

You must have looked so guilty then, running through the woods after apologizing to Bucky. They must think you’re some kind of villain, or at the very least not on their side now that you ran away from them. But the thought of going back and having guns pointed at your face wasn’t exactly enticing. Neither was going back and living out the rest of your days, knowing everything that came after WWII.   
When you went back in time you took over your own body; you really were like a ghost possessing someone, that someone just happened to be yourself. You didn’t have to worry about messing anything up because the future hadn’t happened yet--you tried looking at it like you were changing the present. But being here, in the 1940’s, there was too much that could change. So, you ran for it.  
Of course, the trained soldier that had been tailing you caught up a lot quicker than you thought possible. You made it maybe twenty feet before his arm came around your waist and he hoisted you up to bring you to a stop. You flailed in the air, a loud scream bubbling from your throat as you kicked at nothing. It was enough momentum to knock Bucky off balance and toss you both to the ground, but the soldier was quick to pin you. Now on your stomach, with his weight laying on you, you tried to catch your breath.   
“Sorry,” you repeated. You groaned, finding the pressure in your lungs building under Bucky’s weight. He propped up onto his knees to give you the slightest bit of wiggle room, but kept your arms pinned behind your back. You let your face fall into the snow, the surge of adrenaline and energy dissipating and making your crash.  
“Sorry for what?” Bucky asked. “What’d you do?”  
You tried to turn your head to look at him, but could only see so much. He leaned over your face, bangs almost tickling your cheek. Why did he have to get so close? You gulped. “I messed up. And I don’t know how I did it, but I did. And I don’t know what to do.”  
“So you ran for it?” Of all the ways to react, you didn’t expect him to laugh. Shoot you maybe, but laugh? It vibrated through his body and into yours. Your cheeks flared with embarrassment.  
“I don’t want to screw up the future!” you shouted, struggling against his grip. He was holding your wrists down with one hand as he leaned back and pushing his hair out of his face. You continued, “I’m not supposed to be here! Everything is going to change if I stay. And I so don’t want to be responsible for the Nazi’s winning the war...or for Captain America to not get frozen and save New York from aliens and--”  
“Frozen?” Bucky repeated. “Aliens in New York? Did you hit your head, doll?”  
Finally, he loosened his grip and climbed off of you. You stayed there a moment, letting the snow melt against your shirt and soak you. Wouldn’t that be nice, you thought, if this were all just caused by a bump on the head. You pulled your hands around and pressed them into the snow next to your head.  
Bucky crouched beside you and offered you a hand. You took it and sat up, still unwilling to stand. “You’re not going to tackle me again are you?”  
“You gonna run?”  
You hesitated before shaking your head.  
“Then I won’t tackle you.” He chuckled. It was so soft, you thought, so kind. At least you thought that until you realized it was because he probably thought you were insane. Or concussed. Either way, it wasn’t because he thought you were cute.  
You blinked and let go of his hand, jumping to your feet. Where did that thought come from?  
“Uh,” you stammered. Your cheeks felt like fire, in fact, your whole body did. When did it get so warm? “I need to…” What? Talk to someone who wouldn’t call you a nutcase and lock you in a creepy asylum. Someone that believed in time travel, or could at least understand it a bit. Someone smart. Like Iron Man. “Iron Man!”  
Bucky furrowed his brow, but a smile still played on his lips. “Pardon?”  
“Stark,” you said, “I need to talk to Tony--Howard Stark. Like, right now. Only he can help me.”  
Yes, you thought, Howard Stark would obviously believe you! It might take a bit of convincing, but you figured you had enough knowledge of things that he would believe you eventually. And he might know how to ensure you don’t screw up. The solution seemed perfect, and you smiled to yourself with a nod. This was it!  
“Hey,” Bucky said quietly. He brushed a finger gently against your cheek, drawing your attention to him. “You look good with a smile.”  
His grin was wide as your jaw fell open. “Huh?”  
Bucky moved his hand to brush some debris from your shoulder. His hand felt huge against your body when he dragged it down the sleeve of your blazer. You looked down and watched the dirt and twigs fall to the ground, unaware that they had even been there.  
“Well since I laid eyes on you you’ve either been about to pass out or looking like you were gonna start crying,” he told you. “Smile’s a nice change of pace.”  
You inhaled sharply. “Right. Yeah I’m sort of a mess aren’t I?”  
“I always kinda liked messy,” Bucky said. Then he straightened his already perfect posture. You eyed him, wondering if he’d meant to say that out loud. There was a red tint to his cheeks, but you wrote it off as the cold getting to him. Speaking of...you crossed your arms, the fire of embarrassment mixed with running no longer warming you.  
Bucky pulled off his thick blue jacket and quickly wrapped it over your shoulders. You stuck your arms through the sleeves, temporarily entertained by how long they were. He pulled the coller closer to your neck with both hands, letting them linger there a moment before taking a step back. “So you wanna talk to Howard Stark, huh?”  
You nodded aggressively.   
“Let’s get back then and see what we can do.” Bucky waved a hand in the direction of the bar. He waited for you to start walking, but you only took one step before stopping again.  
“They’re not going to point guns at me again are they?” You pressed your hands together, digging your nails into your flesh at the thought of it.   
“Stick with me and they won’t,” he told you. “But maybe don’t make any sudden movements.”


End file.
